guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Preston Featheredfoot
Preston Featheredfoot is a former professor from the Mage College of Veri'Taaz in the city of Hydraport and one of the current Guildmasters of Wyvernroost Guild. Physical Appearance Preston is a person of High Elven descent with very prominent cheek bones, green skin, purple hair and long ears. His hair is often parted messily to the side, and he is seen wearing purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Preston's outfit consists of a dark purple suit with several green spikes protruding from the lapels, a purple bowtie, lavender shirt with green buttons, and a green belt. Additionally, his ears are pierce with jade earrings. Personality Preston comes off as incredibly high strung and strict, being a stickler for rules and order and often chastising disorderly conduct with a simple 'Hold on a minute!' before disciplining someone. However, it is clear that Preston simply wants the best for those around him and to keep everything in an orderly conduct to keep everyone safe. He cares deeply about truth and facts, and does not mind educating the people around him so they can form their own opinions, whether they're contrary to his own or not. Pre-Campaign History Life at Veri'taaz Preston previously worked at Veri'taaz as a professor of bardic magics and lore, and was very well liked by the five heads of the school. He took great pride in his work at the school, and took good care to ensure his students learn everything they could. However, one day while Preston was heading to speak with The Nine Heads of Veri'Taaz, he found them to be speaking to an Astorian ambassador about potentially lending aid to their efforts to overtake the country of Uthren. Knowing of the horrific tactics the Astorian government was executing on the people of Uthren, Preston naturally opposed the school's desire to assist, stating that Veri'Taaz should remain merely a school, not a tool for other governments to exploit. The heads of the college refused to listen to Preston, stating that he should hold his tongue if he wishes to continue climbing the ranks and have any chance of becoming a Head in Veri'taaz, and employed several of their best mages to assist in the total domination of Uthren. Preston refused to stand for this, and left the college shortly after the conquest of Uthren was nearing its completion. Campaign History text Relationships The Party Atticus Caldwell Preston knows very little about Atticus as it stands, and simply views the man as another Guild Member who Aegis puts a lot of faith in. While he doesn't understand this, he trusts Aegis knows what he's doing. Elovi Ilrune-Tevrebris Preston started out with a great disdain for Elovi, having done research into her own ties to the Astorian Government and discovering her to tied closely to the king. However, rather than continue this clear distrust and discomfort, he opted to educate Elovi in the truth of her people instead, and while this may have been a harsh reality for someone who'd been brainwashed so thoroughly, he still believes it was the right thing to do. While he still doesn't necessarily trust Elovi just yet, he is willing to work with her in hopes that she continues to break the bonds her kingdom has over her and to become a excellent sorcerer in her own right. Estelmist Coralai Preston has been made aware of Estel's connections with The Pyramid through Aegis, and while he has been informed that she is attempting to distance herself from them, he is still keeping an incredibly watchful eye over her and her actions. Haylen Scarlett Preston knows very little about Haylen, only that he appears to be a very nervous boy who sometimes spends time with Sozel. Percival Solanes Preston is aware of Percival's ties to The City of Graves, and is very wary of his presence at the Guild, given Barakah's recent outburst during their meeting. Tantris Calypso Preston knows very little about Tantris, and is concerned with how Aegis and Freyja have been taking the news that he has fled the Guild. The Guildmasters Aegis of the Shifting Sands Preston finds Aegis to be a strange man. While he respects Aegis' intelligence and is moved by how he cares for his guild members, he can't help but also be wary that Aegis' emotions may cloud his judgement too much if he lets said emotions get to him. Freyja Hlin Preston finds Freyja to be hot-headed and argumentative, and finds her lack of impulse control to nearly rival Victor's. While he respects her natural prowess in battle and her ability to think on her feet, he can't help but groan at her lack of planning outside of battle, and her refusal to admit when she's wrong. Victor M. Edelweiss Preston feels as though he is Victor's keeper, having to ensure the man doesn't go off the deep end and just murder everyone at the Guild. He attempts to act as Victor's moral compass, and tries to stay near the man's side at all times so that he can keep tabs on what he's doing and who he's spouting nonsense to so that Preston can correct it. Kimberley The Unbreakable Preston finds Kimberley to be an incredibly sweet man who seems to be trying to do his best for the people around him. And while Preston certainly appreciates that, he can't help but feel Kimberley may be a little naive in the way he acts. Preston has also grown suspicious of Kimberley in the last few months, noticing a couple strange calls he's been making... Majesty Preston respects Majesty greatly, seeing her as an intellectual equal and a woman of great merit. He appreciates the research that she does throughout the land and has secretly wished he could accompany her on these expeditions, but knows that he is needed at the guild itself. Eleanor Writingham Preston finds Eleanor to be annoying with the way she babies people, including himself. He has scolded her on several occasions over this, but she seemed to have simply ignored him and told him that if he didn't want to be treated like a child, then he should stop whining like one. Preston does not like her. Others Jenetheas Preston despises the Astorian government, and Jenetheas as well. He believes that the means to which Jenetheas goes to manipulate and control his people and continue his conquest is sickening, and would love nothing more than to see the man fall from power and be punished for his crimes. Trivia *Preston was once a part of a boy band hundreds of years ago, but left due to creative differences.